earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Wesley Dodds
History Wesley Dodds: 1983- 2004 Wesley is the only child of Edward Dodds, a Catholic industrialist and real estate mogul, and Marina Dodds, a Jewish newspaper executive and media mogul. Naturally, these two very powerful people made an exceptionally powerful couple in business and media, and could afford to provide their only child with an exceptional childhood. Wesley had little need for much of anything that was not already provided for him. Yet, Wesley was not some trust-fund kid. His parents instilled in him the importance of a good work ethic, an appreciation for civic duty and charity, and a love for all men regardless of station. Not something you see among most of Gotham's elite upper-crust. As a teenager, after the unexpected death of his mother, Wesley joined his father as he traveled across Asia on what Wesley assumed to be some sort of soul-searching or coping mechanism after their loss. While abroad, Wesley learned herbalism, mysticism, and the martial arts. In doing so, Wesley began to have vivid dreams involving a mysterious figure, his father, and a beautiful girl. Wesley began to suspect his father was training him for something. Wesley was also surprised by just how skilled his father was in a number of areas, fields which Wesley had never known his father to ever have shown any interest or skill in prior to this sojourn. When Wesley confronted his father about this, Edward would only tell Wesley that the time would come when he would know everything. When Wesley was of age, father and son returned to Gotham. Wesley enrolled in college and there met Dian Belmont. Wesley was awe-struck by Miss Belmont as he had been dreaming of her for years. Dian was literally the girl of his dreams! When Wesley worked up the courage to speak to her, he was surprised to find Dian was just as speechless to meet him as she also explained she had been dreaming of him as well. The two decided to pursue a romance built off this and both found the other to be quite the ideal companion. On Wesley's twenty-fist birthday, he was astonished to find his father had signed everything over to his son and then passed away at the stroke of midnight. After seeing his father's body taken away by Jim Corrigan, the old Gotham City coroner, Wesley retired to bed. The next morning, Wesley also was consumed by a desire to do some chemistry. This desire consumed him for weeks and Wesley ended up writing a profound thesis on the matter of an anesthetic compound which would revolutionize the medical field as a nearly risk-free anesthetic substitute with nearly no side-effects. Wesley would partner with pharmaceutical magnate Rex Tyler to mass produce this anesthetic and even provided it for free to the nation's children hospitals and other special needs programs. This business venture would soon evolve into a mass-merger with Tyler's company, as well as the media empire of Alan Scott and many other businesses to form one of the most powerful corporations in the world: the appropriately named Infinity, Inc. Hailed as a visionary, Wesley Dodds' became an inspirational figure and due to this immense public love, just about anything he touched seemed to turn to gold. But what people don't know is that Wesley Dodds is even more of a visionary than they realize... Sandman: 2004 - Present The night his father passed away, Wesley went to bed, knowing he would have much to arrange the next morning. What Wesley did not expect was to have the weirdest dream of his life (and he had substantially weird dreams up tot his point). In a dream that felt endless, Wesley finally met the mysterious figure that had haunted his dreams for close to a decade. This mysterious figure introduced himself by claiming he was the living embodiment of dream or said his name was 'Dream' or some such. Either way, he told Wesley that his family had a very special power, passed down from parent to child for centuries, and Edward had prepared Wesley to receive this very special gift. Wesley awoke and found himself not sure if what he had dreamed were real or imaginary. Though just five hours had passed, Wesley felt like he had not seen Dian's face for decades. Even though he had studied some esoteric herbal chemistry once upon a time, Wesley's head was filled with complex chemical equations and knowledge that his mind had no right being filled with. This was the first gift given to him by Dream. With his immense mastery over chemistry and its related applications, Wesley was able to prove himself able to harness the Gift of Dream and so passed an audition of which he did not know he was taking part in. Alan Scott, a friend of Wesley's father, approached Wesley about his gift shortly after he published his papers. He introduced Wesley to Rex Tyler and Lee Travis, persons who Alan explained had also passed the secret initiation into a covert order known as 'Juris Societas Auxilium' or simply the 'Society'. Wesley was intrigued to know more his parents' involvement in this order and discovered that his ancestors had been members of the Society since the beginning. Furthermore, the Society was interested in helping people, beyond merely stopping crime. All of this appealed to Wesley's good nature and he agreed to don the mantle of the Sandman. And so... Wesley Dodds, owner and publisher of the Gotham Gazette newspaper became the masked vigilante Sandman. He now fights crime with the assistance of his bodyguard, martial-arts expert Sonia Sato, and their weapons-enhanced car, the Nightmare. On police records, the Sandman is a wanted criminal, but in reality, the Sandman is masquerading as a criminal so that he can infiltrate and battle criminal gangs, leaving them and the incriminating evidence for police arrival. Beyond Sato, Wesley's dual identity is known only to his girlfriend Dian Belmont, the Gotham City District Attorney, and various allies among both the Society of which he is an active and distinguished fellow, and many other heroes in and around Gotham City who have come to call him friend. Threat Assessment Resources * Gift of Dream: Due to an encounter with the entity known as Dream, Wesley Dodds possessed the power of "prophetic" dreaming. His dreams often came to him as cryptic, ambiguous visions, but through esoteric training and Dream's instruction, and Wes' own keen intellect, he has developed a technique which has enabled him to properly interpret them. Through an unknown process, Wes' own father passed on this power to him upon the moment of his own death. ** Clairscience: When Wesley sleeps, he is imparted with knowledge. This knowledge can change from night to night, or he can be continually imparted with the same knowledge every night for weeks on end. When he awakes, Wesley is able to use this knowledge, often granting him new skills or talents, or otherwise enhancing what skills he already possesses. Many times, this knowledge may just seem to be scattered trivia or otherwise benign information, but Wesley often finds these things to be useless and credits this to the entity known as Dream. ** Chemistry: The first installment of the Gift imparted Wesley with a permanent mastery of chemical compounds and a truly in-depth understanding of its applications. He likewise also became able to grasp other related sciences with exceptional proficiency. ** Indomitable Will: Due to his psychic nature and likely the influence of his esoteric training, Wesley has unstoppable determination and strength of will which make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring, or so Alan Scott assures us. * Peak Human Condition: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Wesley Dodds represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceed that of an average Olympic level athlete. His Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are all at peak, or near-peak, perfection. * Martial Arts: Though normally not as well trained as a true disciple of the craft like Dinah Lance or Bruce Wayne, Wesley Dodds is an expert of multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, and Savate styled Boxing. * Genius Level Intellect: Even without his Gift of the Dream, Wesley has an exceptionally potent intellect. * Driving: While Sonia usually drives the Nightmare, Wesley is proficient at driving. He owns a private collection of many cars, motor bikes, trucks. He is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Business Management: Wesley has extensive skills and experience in business management, has a thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as an example of successful industrialist and businessman. His net worth is actually said to be higher than that of Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor, but Dodds is much more discreet with his wealth. * Weaponry: Though he usually prefers to fight with his gas-gun, his harpoon gun, a real gun, or his fists, Wesley does carry an asp baton, weighted leather sap, and a combat knife when in full costume as the Sandman. Mostly he avoids using these against typical human enemies and carries them as reserve weapons or for utility purposes. * Gas Mask: Wesley wears a gas mask to protect himself from the effects of his own sleeping gas. Over the years he upgraded and refined his gas masks to include Heads-Up Displays of tactical and analytical purpose, underwater air filtration and recycling capabilities, voice modulation, thermal vision, night vision, and an extensive communications suite. * Wirepoon Gun: One day when feelings a surge of mechanical creativity, Wesley fashioned a modified replication of Batman's grapnel gun. Calling his 'the Wirepoon', Wesley has made use of this specially designed weapon which fired a length of thin, steel cable that he used to scale walls and swing between buildings. He also uses it in combat to ensnare enemies and leave them for the police. ** Gas Capsules: While these used to be fired by his trademark gas-gun, Wesley has retrofitted his Wirepoon to include this functionality (though he does keep the old gas gun in the Nightmare should he need it). With a quick switch of a mode selector, Wesley can cycle through several different applications which include sleeping gas, befuddling gas, nightmare gas (a blend based on Scarecrow's fear gas), and a wide-range antidote gas for dispersing other harmful gases he may encounter. ** Truth Serum: A variant mechanism in the Wirepoon can fire a single barbed projectile which can immobilize its target in seconds with a successful deployment (Wesley usually fires this mode from point-blank range to mitigate chances of wasting this single-shot). Once the compound on this dart takes effect, the target suffers from a severe but temporary paralysis and puts them in a state of confusion that makes them more susceptible to telling the truth without regard to the consequences. Victims will often then fall asleep within a few minutes and awaken with no memory of events two to three hours prior to their dosing. * The Nightmare: Though Judomaster usually is behind the wheel, the Nightmare is a vital part of the Sandman's arsenal. This modified classic muscle car is enhanced with various features to aid Wes and Sonia in their crusade against crime such as the interior of the bumper being lined with barbed spikes that detach with pull of a switch on the dashboard, a fully-loaded communications system, a powerful engine, armored lining, and a gas sprayer. Wesley keeps the car in his basement laboratory and can drive it out the false floor of a garage on the other side of his city block. Weaknesses * Migraines: As a psychic, Wesley suffers from migraines whenever exposed to potent psychic interference. When severe, Wesley may experience hemorrhages of the brain, causing his nose to bleed. Wesley has been render unconscious for days due to some episodes. * Loved Ones: Wesley admits that Dian is his greatest asset and his greatest weakness. Though she is quite capable in her own right, Wesley fears one day that an enemy of his will try to use her against him by threatening her well-being. For this reason, to mitigate chances of this happenings, Wesley has made Dian an active part of his crusade and trains her to take care of herself. He keeps no secrets from her.Deluxe Oracle File: Wesley Dodds Trivia and Notes Trivia * His family was part of the Society from the beginning. Notes * Earth-27 Sandman is a composite of Wesley Dodds and Sandy Hawkins' versions of Sandman. * Also Earth-27's version of Sandman is a homage to the superhero Green Hornet. * His address is a nod to his first appearance in the comics: New York World's Fair Comics #1. Links and References * Appearances of Wesley Dodds * Character Gallery: Wesley Dodds Category:Characters Category:The Society Members Category:Metahuman Category:Gotham Gazette Category:Sandman & Judomaster Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Martial Arts Category:Indomitable Will Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Businesspeople Category:Secret Identity Category:Driving Category:Male Characters Category:Composite Character Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality